causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Rope
The End of the Rope is the sixth episode in Volume 15. It was released on 9th December, 2013. Synopsis: While Bartaugh clings to life, Blaise tracks down the Puppet Master killer. Plot: The episode starts with Blaise Corso in her house, which had become a crime scene, after the Pupper Master broke in, in an attempt to find her mother, Madeline Corso. Blaise is shown to be on her phone, depserately asking her sister, Kelly, to keep her mum safe, to prevent the Puppet Master from kidnapping her. Being fed-up with the situation, Blaise returns to the precinct and takes out the firearm Alan Song gives her. She contemplates as to whether she should use it to exact her revenge on the Puppet Master for harming Detective Joe Bartaugh. She is then approached by Officer Sam Martinez, who asks if she would be interested to join them to visit the S.F. General Hospital, where Joe Bartaugh is, to which she declines. After being unable to find any evidence to help her locate the Puppet Master, Blaise decides to go to the S.F. Tribune to enlist the help of Denni Fallon, to help her track down the Puppet Master. Together, they browse through past records of reports, with similarity to the M.O of the Puppet Master and find a suspect similar to him, known as Professor Clifford Billings, who had a record of participating in the notorious Strickland Prison Experiment, which had resulted in three of his students getting killed. They track him down to be staying at an office apartment in South San Francisco. Blaise immediately leaves to find him, but is abruptly stopped when Denni tells her that Bartaugh has died, but then leaves again. Denni, worried about Blaise, contacts Colt Warren and tells him about what was happening. In the office building, Blaise meets several hostages who try to kill her but succeeds in finding the Puppet Master. However, a young woman lunges at her and loses her balance, almost crashing down the hole on the floor. Blaise manages to catch her in time. There she sees that the Puppet Master has kidnapped Kesha Greene and he forces her to kill the woman, in order to save Kesha-- his grand scheme for her. However, with quick thinking, and trickery, Blaise manages to save both Kesha and the woman. She then confronts the Puppet Master in the sewer and almost gives in to using the firearm given by Alan Song to shoot him, but decide against it in the end. She come out of the building with the Puppet Master and sees Lt. Charles Anders and Colt Warren, together with several other officers waiting for her and she hands him over to Anders. At the end of the episode, she goes to the hospital, only to find Bartaugh alive, and that the news that he had passed away, was untrue. Bonus Scene: Blaise, feeling that she is fine, chooses to stop treatment with her psychiatrist, Dr. Francis Cole and prepares to travel to London to join the SCT. Alan Song is shown to be grumbling to Rep. Laura Burke about how his plan, about giving false information that Bartaugh died, failed to result in Blaise killing the puppet master. Laura tells him that Blaise will come around in no time to be like other killers. Characters: - Blaise Corso : In charge of the case; sucessfully apprehends the Puppet Master - Alan Song: A rich tycoon who first appears in Hanging by a Thread in a limousine, giving Blaise the untraceble firearm, whose bullets shot, would disintegrate within an hour after being exposed to air, and asks her to kill the Puppet Master. He is later shown to be the lover of Rep. Laura Burke in the Bonus scene. - Sam Martinez: Briefly appears and tells Blaise that they're going to the S.F. General hospital to visit Joe Bartaugh. - Denni Fallon: Helps Blaise track down the Puppet Master. - Several hostages who try to kill Blaise under the influence of the Puppet Master. - Colt Warren: Briefly appears; follows Blaise after he received Denni's call.